


Flirting with a 20ft Robot

by Fury_Rebel



Series: Morgan’s Story Ficlets [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Belated Valentine's Day, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morgan is human Megatron, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Morgan has always been a flirtatious person. He’s the type that would sweet talk you until you Keel over from a sugar-induced coma from his sickly sweet words. No matter who they were, even if it was a 20ft robot that has no idea that he was being hit on.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Optimus prime/Morgan
Series: Morgan’s Story Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Flirting with a 20ft Robot

Morgan has always been a flirtatious person. He’s the type that would sweet talk you until you Keel over from a sugar-induced coma from his sickly sweet words. No matter who they were, even if it was a 20ft robot that has no idea that he was being hit on. When the bots first appeared in front of Detroit it was during and after the battle with a giant bug monster and in that time frame, Morgan has somehow fallen head over heels for the leader of the group, Optimus.

Optimus had an air of naivety, it wasn’t noticeable due to the other parts of his personality showing through more. Such as his quick thinking, compassion, and bravery and because of this it would be Morgan’s downfall.

They started to hang out together after their first encounter with one another and right off the bat Morgan had started to hit on the pretty firetruck. However Optimus naivety showed through and cause him to be completely clueless about Morgan’s flirting attempts. After many attempts of flirting with Optimus and also the almost death of Fury at the hands of Starscream. Morgan finally decided to straight up and tell him how he felt about him.

It was late when Morgan got the next chance to talk to Optimus. Optimus was going out on patrol when Morgan caught up to him.

“Oh, Morgan. I didn’t know you were coming?” Optimus had said towards an approaching Morgan.

“Well, I haven’t had the time to talk to you since the incident with Starscream and I finally got some free time and I decided to see what you were up to?” Morgan said as he was now only a few feet away from Optimus.

“Well, I was going out on patrol,” Optimus said. Morgan smiled.

“Why don’t I come along?”

“I don’t know Morgan, there might be dangers and…..”

“Optimus….. I’m coming along.” Optimus sighs in defeat.

They had driven around the city for a few hours before Optimus drove out of the city limits and into a wooded area. Optimus stopped moving, making morgan look at the steering wheel questioningly.

“Morgan, why did you wanted to come with me tonight?” Optimus asked. Morgan sighed and looked at the steering wheel. In one motion Morgan hopped out of Optimus and onto the grass. In turn, Optimus transformed into his base form. Morgan looked at Optimus with sweet kind eyes, making Optimus confused in the process.

“Optimus I like you.” Morgan’s calm and soothing voice flowed to Optimus’s audio receptors, making the bot gain a blush to his faceplates.

“I’m sorry. W-what did you say?” Optimus stuttered out the question. Too confused by what was happening.

“I said, I like you Optimus Prime. Not as in a friend, but as something more.” Morgan was calm and composed as he continues to speak.

“I’ve had my eyes on you since the moment we met and to be honest I want to be by your side until I have no more time left on this world. I want to be a strong, yet small shoulder that you can lean on. Optimus I love you and I want you to know that.” Morgan had been elegant in his words that Optimus was now sitting floored by the words that Morgan had said. In the end, Optimus was too embarrassed to say anything to Morgan. Morgan only laughed and said, “One step at a time I guess?” Optimus nodded in return.

They drove back to the base after the patrol was over, but little do they know that someone was watching them.

  
  



End file.
